


Good For The Soul

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: The demon raises an eyebrow in an unnaturally perfect arch. "Not really my purview, is it, confession?""You'll think it's funny. Well, you might." The corners of his mouth turn up, nervously, though there's that look in his eyes - a combination of warmth and weight that tugged at Crowley even before he knew what it meant. He's still not sure what to do with it, even after all this time."Angel," he begins, "you don't have to-""For the longest time, you see, I worried it was a - I think it's called a long game."Aziraphale doesn't feel guilty, for once, but has some things to confess.Crowley doesn't think he has guilt, and doesn't plan to confess anything. On both counts, he's wrong.





	Good For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [good for the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073335) by [singingtomysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtomysoul/pseuds/singingtomysoul). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/bcuraxl8d4qdoaf/Good%20For%20The%20Soul.mp3?dl=0


End file.
